


(I) Misyuu

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Rosie Writes!, and my uncle is dying, because real life doesn't like me, he's gone 0m0, maybe I'll elaborate on this later?, meh who knows, nO CRAZINESS OR ANYTHING THOUGH, possibly???, really really sad fic, tag update while wifi sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor loses Mizar yet again.</p><p>A drabble to (keep the author from exploding) elaborate on Dipper between Mizar incarnations.</p><p>(A/N: I am sooo sorry for the multiple uploads! I only meant to post once, but since my wifi was glitching out on me, I never got the confirmation "Work successfully uploaded" message. I fixed now, though!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I) Misyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for dropping the feels on allayalls like a sick beat (bad pun sorry) but HERE.
> 
> Quick explanation that doesn't show up in-fic: Cultnanagins while Dipper's away

"Dipper...come here..."

Dipper looked up at the hospital bed, where a young man lay, smiling through the gauze on his face.

"B-But I'll h u r t y o u , M i z -I mean, Mark..!" Dipper stammered through his hands.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Come here, ya big dum-dum."

Dipper floated closer and yelped-Mark held him like a giant teddy bear.

At that moment, Doctor Misyuu walked in. "Mark Robinson?"

"Present, Mis." Mark smiled, the picture of innocence while hugging Alcor the freaking Dreambender.

Doctor Misyuu didn't bat an eye at Dipper, but did at Mark. "Wait, it wasn't just someone with the same name as you?!" If her grip on her medical MagiPad hadn't gone white-knuckled, she would have dropped it in shock.

"Sorry, Mis, I got into a little scrape while Aldork was stuck at a summons!" Mark laughed. "No worries though, right?"

Mis looked to her MagiPad and blanched.

"M i s . . ." Dipper worried. "Is there something Mark should k n o w ?"

Misyuu merely murmured, "I'm sorry." handed them the Pad, and ran out of the room, stifling tears.

Mark chuckled, "Aw, it can't be that bad, right, Dippy?" The Dip-Dop in question didn't move to reply.

"Dipper?"

After a few moments, Dipper looked up to Mark, gold welling in his eyes.

"Oh!" The boy blinked. "Oh...well then..."

"Is there anyplace you'd like to see?" babbled the demon. "I mean, not in physical reality, so much could go wrong, but maybe if I gave you a dream for when it happens, you wouldn't feel it and-"

"Shush." Mark cut him off. "Just tell me when."

"In under a minute." Dipper sniffled.

Mark opened his arms. "Fine, then I'm going out hugging!"

Dipper drifted into the embrace, relishing these last few moments with this version of his brothersisterfriend.

"Hey Dippin'-Dots?"

Dipper choked out a "Hmm?"

"Come visit me next incarnation, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll always be here for you, no...matter...what...ya dorky..."

Dipper screwed his eyes shut as Mark's body went limp, the better from dripping eldritch abominations on the hospital bed.

\-----

Misyuu found him hiding behind a vending machine in the lobby. Or rather, she dropped her 3rd double-shot mocha when he popped into existence behind it.

"Ah! Dipper! Are you okay?" She asked, already picking up her cup from the floor.

He started mumbling something under his breath, and it took Mis a few seconds to realize he was repeating "Time of death-2:54" over and over.

"Oh, yeah, Mark." She set her cup aside and sat down by (the dream demon) (the monster) (the soul-eater) her friend. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. My sister is here for you. Sam, Barb, and Coral are all here. For you. Because," she took a breath. "You're our friend."

Alcor looked up at Misyuu, and only then did she realize he looked twelve years old. "R e a l l y , F e z ? F o r h o w m u c h l o n g e r ? !"

"As long as we can be. And after that, if possible." Mis stated. "Now come on, little baby demon boy, up on your feet. We need to tell the others, then settle down on Barb's couch for an all-nighter of lovecorn and sappy movies." She stood up and offered her hand.

After a moment, Dipper took it, pulling himself up.

The two walked out, Dipper re-ageing as they left.

The kid sitting by the bathroom waiting for his mom to come out...well he knew he had a story for his classmates when he got back to school.

\-----

That night's movie-athon was great. Everyone had cuddled up into a great big blanketpile for the last movie. The Flock had even showed up in miniature and covered them all like a living fleecy blanket.

Dipper and his Flock were the only ones still awake by the time the sun came up.

Coral and Sam were drooling on him in their sleep. That of Teeth was drooling on him, slightly on purpose.

Aside from the glaring lack of (Mabel) (Mizar) Mark, (Dipper) (Alcor) he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i donno if i did well but PBFT
> 
> I envision this being before god-mode Alcor and after Dipper learns to not hate r!Bills just for being r!Bills
> 
> Mark-r!Mabel  
> Misyuu-r!Stan  
> Mismi (Misyuu's sister, aka Mimi)-r!Ford  
> Sam-r!Soos  
> Barb-r!Bill  
> Coral-r!Wendy  
> That kid by the bathroom-some random person  
> Kid's mom-another random person


End file.
